Speed Kids
by Monster Honda
Summary: A 17 year old kid from Newark now lives in West Orange,NJ would follow in his brothers footsteps and be the best street racer from New Jersey and Japan with his close friend's and finds love as well and his name will go down as a Legend
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story well technically third or fourth because of the oneshot of Yo Mamma Konoha. But im gonna make a Initial D/Wangan Midnight fic and it will be with O.C.'s but I'll have the Initial d characters in there but there gonna be in the English dub names tho SO DON'T GET MAD I LISTEN TO DUBS MORE ok?**

**P.S. This will take place in a more current time but in the year 2005 Cause they had more newer cars like the Z,The RSX,WRX Impreza,and the Lan Evo VIII SO DON'T HATE!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning New York City and New Jersey. The sun is blazin' the Dragonflies are flying cause today is the first day of Summer and the last day of school and this is your boy D.J. Clue here on Hot 97.1. And right now check this out this new single from the risen Asian master named Eric Zuniga featuring Big Lu with the number 1 single called "You making me high" here on Hot 97.1."

A young black male with a Chinese descent and had cornrows was waking up from his sleep when he heard his mom calling him "Rashad." "Huh?" "There's a man on the phone for you something about a car for you." "Oh ok I'll be right down." So then Rashad rushed down the steps and got to the phone. "Hello?" "_Yes is this Rashad?" _"Yea this is he. Can I help you?" "_This is Mr. Gluckman calling from the Nissan Dealership on Rt. 22 in Elizabeth letting you know that your car is here." "_Oh thank you I'll be right down ASAP." "Shad you know you got to go to school in a half hour right?" Said his mom. "Don't worry about it mom. I'm sure they don't mind me being a little late. Can you drive me pleaaaase?" Now going in a puppy dog pout eyes and his mom couldn't resist her son doing it "Ok ok I'll drive you there. But… go immediately to school after we finish at the dealership" "Okay mom. Let's go!"

So then they went to the Nissan Dealership. His mother driven a 96 Toyota Camary and Rashad said to her to put a 2 JZ-E engine but his mom always wanted to stay with the original engine even tho she was not that happy with her son now street racing as long he didnt get in an accident. When they arrived at the dealership a man came out of the garage and escorted Rashad to the car lot "Here she is sir ." "You mean here _HE _is." Rashad liked calling cars a he cause it suited him better and he all thinks whoever calls a car a she its kinda weirds him out. But the car was like no other. It was a 2003 Nissan 350 Fairlady Z or called the Z33 to some street racers, the steering wheel was on the left side and it was also stick shift and the color was a black on black in the interior. And a metallic purple paint of the exterior and was a custom job with Nismo wheels and Falken tires with a carbon fiber hood and a basic body kit. "wow this is slammin'." "It is sir also it is on the house because your brother helped our company before he died." "Yeah I miss him a lot tho'. But he'll be in my sprit forever."

Rashad's older brother A.J. was a legendary street racer back in the 90's. He driven a 96 Nissan 300ZX, He was also considered the best street racer from Newark, New Jersey. Girls wanted him and kids wanted. But he was killed by a drunk driver and A.J. was only just going under 15 mph and he was sideswiped on the driver side and was killed instantly. "Can I check out the hood?" Asked Rashad. "Sure. Here are the keys." "Thanks." So then Rashad went to the inside of the car and opened the hood and saw that is was a 3.5 Liter DOHC 24-Valve V6 Engine "Hmm kinda Stock-Ish. I even have enough money for it to have it turbocharged matter of fact a twin turbo with an intercooler. Or I should get a swap of an RB26DETT Engine from the Skyline R34 GT-R. Can I start it up?" "Sure." Said Mr. Gluckman. So then Rashad started up the car and then he started reving it up and then he closed the hood. "Okay mom I'm going to school" "Bye Rashad. Be good and behave." "I will mom it's my last day anyway." "Still behave Rashad." "Ok ok. bye mom." "Bye Rashad." So then Rashad shifted from neutral to first and drove out the dealer ship and drove to West Orange High School.

**So that's chapter one chapter two is where you meet Rashad friends and where they go to Tokyo in the Summer and go to andrediablo fanfiction page and go see his story called Midnight Club Dub Edtion Remix 2 a Naruto/Bleach Crossover Until next Time PEACE **

**P.S. Konoha Street Ball will go on im trying to get more ideas to put it on there. Yes I also have the infamous writer's block LATERS!!!!!!!**


	2. Race to the school

**Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo whazup y'all this SHA and it is chapter 2 of speed kids here we go oh yea if y'all were wondering who Eric Zuniga was he's a singer that works with my mom at the contenetial airlines airport he's not famous… yet but he will on with the fic.**

**Chapter 2 Race to the school.**

Rashad was crusing down on Highway 78 goin west. He didn't want to be late for school so he got on It to get there in time . For Rashad he always liked highway drives early in the morning when suddenly a black 98 Toyota Supra was coming at high speeds when the Supra driver passed Rashad. He then wanted to catch him. So then he shifted the car in third gear to catch up to that guy. A few seconds later he caught up to him (Now this will sound a little Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3-ish) and then he turned on his hazarded lights and flashed his high lights at the supra driver and was waiting for his answer. Then the Supra's hazarded lights started blinking "He accepted the challenge. Ok lets do it." So then Rashad accelerated to fourth and then he played Ludacris's Act a fool. He was goin a little over 110 mph.

He saw the Junction to the Garden State Parkway Northbound. Rashad took the exit off of 78 and switched to Garden state parkway northbound with the Supra on his tail goin over 165 mph. "Man he is good just almost like the Japanese street racers in the Shuto Expressway in Japan. But he's… wow ." Thought Rashad. Then Rashad lost the lead and the black Supra overtook him "Damn!" Said Rashad but thankfully luck was on his side cause the Supra driver only had the lead for ¾ of a mile and he was catching up to him and passed him there he saw exit 145 on the parkway and he got off the parkway and got on Highway 280 Westbound then he no longer saw the Supra driver chasing him at almost 150 mph.

"Hmm he's gone I guess I won . Ah-ha Exit 7 ." So Rashad got of Highway 280 and then took a right at a light and then went on the West Orange High School parking lot. When he got out he saw the Supra driver coming in the parking lot when he got out it was two teens in the car one was with Caucasian desent brown hair with a white t-shirt and blue baggy jeans and white sneakers and had a silver earing and a necklace the other teen was also a descent of Caucasian and wore a short sleeved button shirt and had black pants and black sneakers . Rashad was almost laughing when he saw those two

"Wow nice Supra Trevor . Shame you lost to my Z in it." said Rashad "Your funny Rashad next time I wont go easy on 280 tho Rashad." Said Trevor. "Chad even got it on film in his camera. " Rashad took a look of the video "Whoa. That's some heavy footage. Hey fellas y'all wanna come with me to Japan this summer?" "JAPAN?! COUNT ME IN!" Chad and Trevor Said in union. "Cool cause our flight leave this weekend but after school we need to get y'all passports so we can go there, already got mine done yesterday plus we'll ship our cars over there so we can drive them in Japan ok?" Said Rashad "Aight dude. Let's get to class so we don't be late." Said Chad "Ok let's go." So then the 3 teens went in for the last day of high school at W.O.H.S. for the summer

**That's chapter two so that race in the highways would have been stopped cause state patrol sometimes be on there but for that time only those guys were lucky from them. I'll be sure to write soon later.**


End file.
